Green Eyes and Shattered Memories
by Hamsters4evr
Summary: Manga universe, but some stuff from the anime as well, so it's a bit inconsistant. Crona remembers something important and memories start flooding back. MaleCronaxMaka friendship. could be longer if I get a good responce.
1. 1

**HEY LOOK EVERYONE! A NEW FANFIC! :D So, just so you know, I haven't read much of the manga, just a couple chapters at the beginning and what's going on right now so...there might be inconsistencies. Sorry. YAY FOR FLAWS IN MY STORY-TELLING! Also, I just used today's date for the birthday since, I don't actually know the birthdays... Anyways, enjoy!**

1

Crona lay in his dark room, staring at the ceiling. Lying still and quiet, so as not to wake his fussy partner. He was day-dreaming, so to speak. The small clock on the other-wise feature-less walls stated in ticking monotone that it was almost eleven-fifty pm, not that he was looking at it. His gaze was turned on his mind, foggy with half-comprehended thoughts and scattered memories. He kept coming back to the fight with the blue-haired kid a few weeks ago. He had mentioned 'Maka'. He hadn't recognized it at first, but it sounded familiar, if un-placeable. Though it was hard to tell if it was familiar because he had once maybe known a 'Maka', or if because he had turned the name over and over in both his tongue, murmured quietly in the dark, or in his mind, every day and in his dreams.

Crona's eyes slipped closed as he tried to pull foggy pictures to the front of his mind. Faces of people…a man with white hair and glasses, a man with blue skin, a girl with long dark hair, blue hair, striped hair, identical girls, similar at least, sisters, maybe, Definitely related, a woman with one eye in a black dress, a white mask, a black and red scythe, pale pigtails, black trench coat, yellow sweater…forest-coloured eyes…determined, caring, enraged, kind, terrified, laughing…All images of the same person. Was that 'Maka'…?

_My name's Maka, I'm a scythe meister. What's your name?_

Words that could've been kind, but were almost spat harshly. The girl with green eyes…so that _was_ Maka…Or had that been a dream? He could vaguely picture a never-ending hall way. It seemed like a dream…foggy, misty and impossible. It must have been a dream…

…so how did blue-hair know about her? Maka and the green-eyed girl must have been two different people, then, at least one of them imaginary.

_I challenge you, Crona…_

Fighting. Of course there was fighting. Everything in Crona's life was violent. Even his partner…even his dreams….

_Ooh! He FLEW!_

She was about to die. This girl….this green-eyed 'little one'. She had gotten up. No longer going to die. Not giving up anymore…

_Look, it's black it's so pretty!_

The green-eyed 'little one' had black blood also? But….that made no sense! Lady Medusa had said he was the only one, hadn't she? This was definitely a strange dream he must have had. Unless…Had Lady Medusa lied to him? She wouldn't do that, would she…?

_Will you let me be your friend, Crona? Please say you will…_

The stinging sensation behind his eyes that announced tears made itself known as this crossed his mind. This was definitely a dream. He had dreamed the green-eyed 'little one'. He must have dreamed the fight with the blue-haired kid too. 'Maka' had been a dream…

'Maka' had been stuck in his head ever since the dream-fight with blue-hair. If it was a dream, why had he not let it go? His dreams were usually blank, and if they weren't blank, they were nightmares. The green-eyed 'little one' must have died. That was the only explanation. He must have killed her in the dream; he had just woken up before that part. Crona frowned as he lay in the dark, trying to figure out why both 'Maka' and the green-eyed 'little one' had been haunting the edge of his thoughts constantly today. Had he had that dream again last night, or was there something about today specifically.

Actually, thinking about it, they had been there this whole week, not drifting in and out as normal, but constantly there in the form of grainy, foggy pictures and snippets of speech and conversation. He opened his eyes again and glanced at the clock. How had only five minutes passed? He sighed quietly and shut his eyes again. Every time he closed his eyes this week, there was a different image of a dream or a made up scenario about the green-eyed 'little one'.

Perfectly clear blue sky, the sun laughing and enjoying himself high in the atmosphere. Trees, grass, food, lots of food! Ragnarok would have loved it. Dream-Ragnarok _must_ have loved it. Familiar faces he couldn't place around him, laughing, chatting and smiling. Something sweet. Really sweet, but not in a bad way. A bit like bread, but a brighter color, pink. He was almost sure it was pink. There was a reason they were eating it. Something special, but just as un-placeable as the 'familiar' faces. Green-eyed 'little one' turning to him. A question. Unanswerable. It needed an explanation. Embarassment, then Dream-Ragnarok demanding more cake. That must have been what the pink sweet thing was called. Laughter. Everyone laughed. There was a lot of laughing in these dreams, real laughing. Not 'my-mission-will-be-complete-when-you're-dead-and-I-won't-be-punished-tonight' chuckling that Crona found himself inclined to make sometimes.

They had chosen a date. April twelfth. Of all the things that could stick in his mind clearly, it had to be that. Not anything remotely useful, like maybe a name other than his own.

Then there was more cake, more laughing, and singing. A stupid-sounding, repetitive song. But cheerful and up-lifting all the same.

Wait…April twelfth…that was tomorrow, wasn't it? It was hard to be certain, but he was sure that Lady Medusa had dated a paper today as April eleventh. Crona's eyes popped open. Suddenly, all of a sudden, like this one fact had been waiting for this specific moment to make itself known, he remembered the reason he was asked to remember the date April Twelfth. Too real to be a dream, but at the same time, still surrounded in fog.

He checked the clock.

Eleven-fifty-nine.

He watched the second hand tick away quietly.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Midnight.

Crona laid his head back down. He started to hum softly, not breaking the silence, but softly ghosting across it. Too quiet to even wake up Ragnarok. He sang the words in his head. Not as happy as when they had sang it, sadder, lonely somehow. But recognizable.

'_Happy birthday to me…Happy birthday to me…Happy birthday dear Crona….happy birthday to me…'_

**So how was the first chapter? if I get reviews, this could be more thana two-shot. :D heh heh...I deserve to be shot for writing this, don't I? I know. :( Oh well...**

**Review anyways! :D**


	2. 2

2

Maka sighed as she stared at the calendar open to April on her bedroom wall. She had been dressed for at least a half-hour and was waiting for Soul. The calendar was filled out mostly in plain, black ink, mostly dictating library-book or homework due dates. Except for the Twelfth, which was circled in eye-catching pink gel-pen.

Soul opened the door and peered inside.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked. Without even glancing at him, or answering his question, for that matter, Maka said

"Do you remember what today is?" Soul hesitated, hoping he hadn't forgotten a 'friendship anniversary or some other uncool thing that girls liked to celebrate.

"….um…Tuesday?" He tried, jokingly.

"The tenth. Today's the day we picked for Crona's birthday." Maka said sadly. Soul leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh. Right." He said. They were both silent for a long time.

"…Never mind." Maka said, standing up. "Nothing we can do about it now. We're going to be late." She said, pushing past Soul gently on her way out.

"CRONA! GET UP YOU LOUT!"

…Ragnarok's standard morning greeting.

"…nn…ah…y-yes…?" Crona sighed, sitting up and yawning. He stiffened when he caught sight of the door and scrambled to his feet. "L-Lady Medusa! G-good morning!" He announced dutifully.

Medusa smirked a little.

"You have another mission this morning." She said. Crona stood stalk-still, staring at her. "Lord Death," She spat the word like a curse. "has something I need." She held out a paper, which Crona scrambled over to take from her. "I don't have time to explain it, but you're going to go get it for me." She said, before turning and swaying away from the room.

Crona stared at the paper, Ragnarok reading over his shoulder.

"We can handle that." The weapon said decisively. Crona hesitated over a couple words. _Lord Death_, familiar, probably because Lady Medusa had explained that he was the enemy. Crona was sure he had never met him before, though. A good thing, probably. He sounded scary.

_DWMA_, Lord Death's 'head-quarters' of sorts. Crona blinked. He was _sure_ that had been mentioned in at least one of his 'dreams'. He tried not to smile, even though he was excited. For some reason, the item (that's name was never mentioned, but was described in Medusa's instructions) was located in a vault in the dungeons. This brought forth a surprisingly vivid image of long, twisted stone corridors, and a room with a small window, a desk and a bed. Another common theme in his 'imaginings'. He refused to let himself think that maybe that had all happened. He couldn't think of a logical explanation for the two worlds- his life here with Lady Medusa and the 'dream' world- to co-exist.

Soul sighed.

"I wouldn't dwell on it too long, Maka." He said. "There's nothing we can do about it."

Maka whipped around to look at her partner, about to demand how he could be so heartless, or Maka-chop or something, but she saw the look on his face. He wasn't saying it spitefully, just stating a fact. On top of that, he was right. She turned around and continued up the last few stairs to the school.

"Yeah, I know but-" She broke off upon reaching the top. A crowd of students was gathered around the middle of the stone courtyard, pushing andstanding on tip-toes to get a better view of something in the center. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"Hm?" Soul hurried his step to make it to the top of the stairs. "I dunno. We should check it out." Maka nodded.

"Excuse me please. Sorry!" Maka apologized as she pushed past the first few students. "Ah! Sorry, sorry!" She apologized again as she stood on someone's foot, but she didn't look back to see whose, because she was able to see what was drawing a crowd. Ox Ford was standing there, clutching Harvard and getting ready to stab at their opponent again. The kid he was fighting hobbled to his feet. His eyes were glassy and distant, as though not really thinking about the fight. Maka gasped, and then she acted without thinking.

"Maka!" Soul gasped as his partner ran forward. Crona was getting ready to hit Ox.

"STOP!" Maka squeezed her eyes shut, wound up, and punched Ox square in the face. Ox gasped and staggered backwards. Maka turned around to face the pink-haired meister, realizing what she had just done. Crona couldn't remember her! What was she thinking!

Crona watched incredulously as the boy he was fighting was punched in the face by someone new. The girl turned around, looking worried and slightly hopeful at the same time. It was a look he had never seen in them before, but her eyes, without a doubt, belonged to the green-eyed 'little one'. Something clicked in his mind right there, staring at her. He felt Ragnarok slip out of his relaxed grip, but made no move to grab the sword again.

"…Maka…" he mumbled quietly. All of a sudden, like the word opened a flood-gate, the fog lifted and the memories of the names and faces of his friends and acquaintances came rushing back.

_Professor Stein,Sid, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patty, Marie, Lord Death, Soul…_

"Maka!" He said louder. _How could I have forgotten them?_ He felt tears creeping up behind his eyes again. "M…Maka! I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed. _How could I have betrayed them?_

His legs felt weak. What had he done? He could remember everything! Maka, his friends, Arachne, being re-captured…brain-washed...

Now he was stuck. He regretted remembering. They would never let him back in, they would never forgive him, and he certainly couldn't go back to Medusa. He'd screw up there, too, sooner or later, he'd let someone he was supposed to kill go, and she'd be furious! And now he-

His train of though was interrupted by a sudden, gentle weight around his shoulders. He opened his eyes –without really realizing that they had been closed- to see Maka hugging him. She said his name.

"Crona…" He couldn't see her face from this angle, but he could hear her crying too. Maka never cried…

"Crona, what happened?" She asked, moving so that she was holding him by his shoulders. He wanted badly to explain everything to her, but his throat felt closed up, blocked by tears fighting their way through his eyes.

There was absolute silence. No one said a thing, just listening to Crona sobbing. About a quarter of the watching students had wandered away when the fighting stopped. The rest were tense with the severity of the situation. Not even Ragnarok said anything.

"M-Medusa…" Crona managed to choke out. "…e…erased….m-memories…" He couldn't say anything else, and he didn't need to. Maka hugged him again.

"It's okay." She said firmly. "Come back to us, Crona." Crona sobbed before hesitantly hugging her back.

"Happy birthday, Crona."

"_Hey, Crona, when's your birthday?"_

"_W…what? I uh…I don't think I have one…"_

"_That's silly. It's the day you were born! You must have one."_

"_Oh…I…don't know…"_

"_Hm. Well, everyone should have one!"_

"_Hey big sis, what do you think? Crona should have a birthday! Right? We should make one up!"_

"…_Heh. Okay, Patty."_

"_I like that idea! Let's see…today's the twelfth of March, so how about we make your birthday this time next month?"_

"…_Oh…um…okay…I guess…"_

"_Great! We get more cake next month! But I want more now!"_

"_Heh, alright, Ragnarok. We still haven't sung yet, have we?"_

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tsubaki, happy birthday to you!"_

**_If that whole thing at the end was confusing, the order goes: Maka, Crona, Maka, Crona, Patty, Liz, Maka, Crona, Ragnarok, Maka, Everyone._**

**So, so? Did you like it? O.O If I get some reviews, I'll continue ths. :D :D Please review!**


End file.
